Who's That Chick?
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Rukio gracias a un desafortunado destino muere pero ¿Que sucederá cuando vuelva a la vida como mujer? las cosas no se le pondrán muy sencillas una vez en la tierra, quizás no todo era como había creído y quizás algunos secretos luego de su muerte se descubran. Pero esos serán el menor de sus problemas cuando conozca a Ichigo Kurosaki quien ara dudar sobre su sexualidad.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ama ahora mientras vivas ya que muerto no lo podrás lograr". – William Shakespeare (1564-1616)_

* * *

 **Inicio.**

El viento soplaba sobre los pétalos de Sakura que se encontraban desparramados por todo el enorme jardín del lugar, el cielo se veía tan claramente junto con sus nubes blancas al rededor de quien iluminaba el lugar con sus rayos dando calidez al ambiente, no muy a lo lejos debajo de un enorme árbol se encontraba un joven de cabello negro durmiendo plácidamente, sus fracciones se encontraban relajadas mientras que el viento soplaba haciendo que su mechón volara de un lado al otro, el clima de repente y sin aviso cambio tornándose frío probando que el joven de cabellera negra se despierta abriendo sus grandes ojos violetas.

—Nunca había dormido también en mi vida.—Murmuro mientras se retorcía en el pasto para luego abrir los ojos en grande dándose cuenta de en donde se encontraba, irguiendose rápidamente.—¿Donde estoy? —Se pregunto ya que ese lugar no le parecía para nada familiar.—¿Cuando llegue aquí? —Se pregunto nuevamente mientras se levantaba del suelo limpiándose la ropa de los pétalos.—¡Ash! ¡Que fastidio!—Exclamo mientras se rascaba la nuca y comenzaba a caminar por el lugar.—¿Donde diablos estoy?

Por mas que mirara todo el lugar no le resultaba nada familiar, era un lugar completamente desconocido para el.

—Seguro fue ese bribón de Renji ¡Lo matare cuando lo vea! —Murmuro apretando los dientes mientras caminaba por el parque tratando de encontrar a alguna persona y así averiguar donde se encontraba.—¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? —Grito con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie le respondió.—

 _Algo le sabia mal, algo extraño había en ese lugar._

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo, haciendo que el moreno cerrara los ojos por un segundo mientras metía sus manos dentro de su chaqueta sintiendo algo rasposo dentro, al sacar su mano noto que era una especie de entrada extrañado la volteo leyendo sus letras doradas.

—''Cielo''—Murmuro mientras fruncía las cejas.—¿Cielo? ¿Que clase de banda cursi tiene ese nombre? —Se pregunto soltando una carcajada para luego lanzarla al suelo.—Diablos se me hara tarde ¡Maldición! otra vez el jefe me regañara.—Murmuro mientras se rascaba la cabeza exasperado para luego meter sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos tratando de encontrar su móvil.—¿Donde esta? ¿Ahora que hago?

—¡Ahh! ¡¿Que es todo este alboroto?!—Exclamo una voz a sus espalda.—

Rukio rápidamente se dio la vuelta en busca de esa voz viendo a lo lejos a un hombre de cabellera rubia durmiendo debajo de uno de los arboles, el mismo al verle se levanto mientras se sostenía de un largo palo y se acomodaba su sombrero verde.

—¿Quien es usted? ¿Sabe donde estoy? —Pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia el hombre, quien le veía somnoliento.-—

—Mejor dicho ¿Quien eres tu? —Pregunto con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.—¿Y como llegaste aquí? de casualidad ¿No recuerda nada?

—¡De que diablos habla viejo!—Exclamo molesto, no tenia tiempo para oír las incoherencias de un anciano.—¿Sabe que lugar es este?

—¿Acaso no lo has notado? —Pregunto mientras señalaba el lugar.—En este lugar hay paz, tranquilidad este lugar no puede ser mas que el cielo.

Rukio le miro alzando una ceja incredulo.

—Viejo ¿No cree que es muy temprano como para beber?

—Si no me cree por que no lo averigua por si mismo.—Dijo mientras señalaba a lo lejos un enorme cartel el cual no se podía distinguir lo que estaba escrito en el.—Ve.

Rukio miro los ojos verdes del hombre los cuales por alguna extraña razón le provocaban algo de incertidumbre _''algo estaba mal con ese hombre''_ pensó mientras se volteaba y miraba hacia donde le habían señalado.

Un extraño sentimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, algo muy malo había en ese lugar, algo muy raro había en ese hombre ¿Por que solo estaban ellos dos allí? ¿Donde estaban todas las personas? ¿Por que no podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido antes de estar en ese lugar?

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a correr, su corazón latía con fuerza cuanto mas corría, mas preguntas sin respuestas se formaban en su mente, faltaba unos pocos metros para llegar asta el cartel el cual cuanto mas se acercaba cada vez se hacia mas y mas nítido pudiéndose leer lo que estaba escrito en el ''Bienvenido al cielo''

—¿Q...que? —Se pregunto viendo el cartel leyéndolo una y otra vez sin poder entender su significado.—¿Bienvenido al cielo?

—Ahora lo entiendes.—Dijo el hombre detrás de el mientras le observaba.—

El moreno lentamente se volteo viendo al rubio quien le miraba fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban por la pregunta que estaba por hacer.

—Eso...eso quiere decir.—Decía mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.—Que yo ¿Estoy...

—Lamento decírselo de esta manera pero usted esta muerto, usted ya no existe entre los humanos.

Rukio en ese momento abrió los ojos en grande sintiendo como su respiración se detenía por unos segundos, aun sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

 _No podía ser, no quería creerlo..._

 _Había tantas cosas que quería hacer y muchas otras por terminar..._

 _Muchas cosas que quería haber dicho a las personas que amaba y ahora ya era demasiado tarde_

 _Estaba muerto..._


	2. Chapter 2

**01 Destino**

Rukio se quedo parado viendo al extraño hombre de sombrero verde quien esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, el joven de cabello negro aun no lograba de salir de su asombro. Estaba muerto, nada mas ni nada menos que muerto, ¿Como había sucedido algo como eso? era joven y tenia una salud y un cuerpo de hierro, entrenaba todos los días con su mejor amigo Renji, salia a correr y comía saludable ¿Como es que estaba muerto? se preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta alguna pero en ese momento miro fijamente al hombre de sombrero y rápidamente se acerco a el y con fuerza lo tomo del cuello de su ropa.

—¡Dígame!—Grito apretando los dientes viendo como el hombre ni se inmutaba, ya que estaba demasiado familiarizado con esas reacciones.—¿Que es lo que me ocurrió? ¿Como es que estoy muerto? Yo quiero saber como...morí.—Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro sintiendo todo tan irreal, aflojando su agarre.—

—Primero déjeme presentarme.—Dijo el hombre quitándose su sombrero dejando ver su melena todo despeinado rubio.—Mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara y soy el encargado de traer las almas a este lugar.

—Acaso eres como un ¿Shinigami? ¿Una parca? ¿El dios de la muerte? —Pregunto viéndolo de arriba bajo desde todos los ángulos.—Aunque viéndote no pareces uno.

El rubio frunció el ceño y golpeo la frente de Rukio con su dedo.

—¿Acaso debo usar una enorme capucha con una enorme guadaña? —Pregunto viendo como el joven asentía con la cabeza mientras se frotaba la frente.—Eso solo son estereotipos de los humanos, tsk tan pasados de moda...si vistiera esa ropa tal lúgubre acaso no crees que se asustarían mas al llegar aquí?

—Bueno...eso es cierto.

—Aunque eso seria algo gracioso de ver.—Susurro con una sonrisa de costado.—Oye ya nos desviamos mucho del tema.—Dijo aclarando su voz y tomando del brazo a Rukio.—Es hora de que te registres o no podrás ir al cielo y renacer.

—¿Renacer? —Pregunto mientras era guiado por Urahara.—¿Yo volveré a vivir? ¿Volveré con mi familia?—Pregunto ingenuamente esperanzado.—

—No es lo que piensas, no volverás a vivir la vida que tenias con tu antigua familia, volverás a nacer como un ingenuo bebe sin memorias de todo lo ocurrido.—Dijo el rubio rompiendo todas sus esperanzas, guiándolo por un camino de piedras que llevaban hacia un a cabina que a lo lejos se podía divisar que decía ''Registro para los recién llegados''.—Todo esto es un ciclo que debe cumplirse para mantener el orden.

¿Renacer? eso quiere decir que los olvidare a todos, no regresare a volver a verlos jamas o si los volviera a ver no los reconocería...

¿Como estarán mis padres en este momento?—Se pregunto angustiado sintiendo una enorme pena por su madre quien siempre cuidaba con tanto amor de el.—¿Como estaría mi padre? —Se pregunto nuevamente sin saber si quizás con su muerte se culparía por no ser lo suficiente afectuoso o quizás tan solo me odiaría por morir?

Pero la persona que mas dolor le causaría sabia perfectamente quien era...

Su pequeña hermana Shirayuki una adorable pequeña de tan solo seis años, ella seria la que mas lloraría por el.

¿Quien le contaría los cuentos que solo el sabe contar para ella? ¿Quien golpearía a sus novios si le hicieran daño? ¿Quien arreglaría su cabello como a ella le gustaba? —Aunque eso solo era un secreto de ellos dos.—

Habían tantas pero tantas cosas que quería hacer, tantas cosas que quería comer pero que en vida no se atrevió por mantener su cuerpo, tantos sueños que deseaba y algunos que estaba por realizar pero que debía hacer a escondidas ya que su padre los creía inapropiados, tantos países a los que deseaba visitar pero no se atrevía a dejar a su cariñosa madre y todo para que...ahora tan solo quedaban arrepentimientos.

Ni siquiera se había enamorado, bueno quizás si había salido con varias mujeres pero nunca ninguna le había echo sentir eso que llaman amor...

¿Acaso había vivido su vida correctamente? ¿Acaso era justo su muerte?

—¡CLARO QUE NO!—Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención del rubio.—

—Oye,tranquilízate.

—¡NO! ¿PORQUE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS YO DEBO MORIR? ¿ACASO ERA EL ÚNICO EN TU LISTA? —Pregunto a los gritos soltándose de su agarre.— ¿ACASO NO VIVÍ UNA VIDA APROPIADA? YO NO QUIERO ESA MIERDA DE RENACER...

Urahara intento agarrarlo nuevamente del brazo pero el mismo se alejo.

—No hagas las cosas difíciles.—Pidió el rubio tratando de mantenerse sereno.—Esto es lo mejor que te pudo pasar, no muchas personas vienen a este lugar, deberías ser agradecido.

—¿Agradecido? Morí sin haber echo todas las cosas que tanto deseaba, no cumplí las promesas que dije a mis seres queridos, ni siquiera recuerdo como morí ¿Acaso eso esta bien ? ¿Acaso eso es justo?

—¿Justo? —Pregunto el rubio bajando la mirada y viéndole fríamente.—Que tus acciones en vida no hayan sido las que querías, no fueron culpa nuestra tu eres el que traza su propio destino y decidiste hacer las cosas que los demás querían de ti, ahora lo único que puedes hacer es tener remordimientos...así que ya no hagas las cosas difíciles y ven aquí.

Rukio sonrío de costado dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Bien seguiré su consejo y no are las cosas que '''los demás quieren de mi''.—Dijo imitándolo dándose la vuelta.—No pienso ir a ese lugar, no quiero renacer yo viviré.

Dicho esto comenzó a correr por el enorme prado verde lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres.—Dijo Urahara mientras sacaba un artefacto de su bolsillo.—Tenemos código rojo que vengan los de seguridad.

Rukio corría viendo de reojo como el rubio tan solo se quedaba inmóvil en su lugar, el moreno sonrío de costado sintiéndose satisfecho al ver que no lo perseguía pero en ese momento al mirar hacia arriba en el cielo unas extrañas figuras se hicieron visibles.

—¿Que diablos?

Dos ángeles volaban a gran velocidad hacia el, lucían ropa de aspecto tal cual como utilizan los de seguridad, ropa azul con insignias a los costados de sus hombros.

—¡DETÉNGASE AHÍ! —Gritaba uno de ellos con un megáfono.—

El mismo tan solo los ignoro y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, no dejaría que ellos lo atraparan, si eso ocurría todo habría terminado, significaría tener que aceptar su muerte y eso era algo que no podía aceptar.

Como si fuera un animal los hombres le lanzaron redes las cuales lograba esquivar con algo de dificultad.

—¡¿Eso solo tienen?! —Grito con una mueca de costado notando el enojo de los hombrecitos voladores.—

—¡DETENGASE NO PUEDE IR MAS LEJOS DE AQUI!—Exclamo su compañero viendo como el moreno corría hacia la zona peligrosa.—

Rukio diviso a pocos metros como el clima se ponía espantoso, el cielo ya no era del color azul cielo ni el pasto tenia ese agradable color verde es mas se podía ver que estaba reseco como si nunca nadie lo regara.

¿Que diablos es este lugar? no importa, no puede ser peor.—Se dijo así mismo mientras seguía escapando pero al llegar al final del recorrido se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un acantilado y ya no tenia escapatoria.—

—¡Maldición!

Los hombres bajaron al suelo y comenzaron a acercarse hacia a el lentamente como si fuera un gato en un árbol. De la nada el rubio apareció y con una sonrisa satisfecho se acerco.

—No hay escapatoria, acepta tu destino.

Rukio apresto con fuerza los puños y miro fijamente al rubio y a sus compañeros que tenia en frente.

—No lo creo viejo.—Dijo mientras sacaba el boleto de su bolsillo y ante la mirada de los presentes lo rompió por la mitad.—Yo no aceptare este destino.—Dicho esto se tiro del acantilado, los ángeles y el rubio corrieron pero el joven ya se había perdido entre las nubes.—

—Esto no puede estar pasando...—Susurro Urahara tirándose del cabello para luego golpear a los que tenia en frente con su vara.—¡Y ustedes se hacen llamar ángeles!

—¡L...lo sentimos!

* * *

Era de día en la ciudad de Karakura y en un elegante dormitorio una persona se removía entre las sabanas de un lado hacia el otro, el sol de apoco entraba por las rendijas de las persianas pegando justo en su rostro, el pequeño bulto soltó un quejido mientras se tapaba el rostro con una de las almohadas para luego escuchar como la alarma comenzaba a sonar.

—¡Ah maldición no me dejan dormir! —Exclamo tirando el despertador en el suelo y sentándose en la cama con los ojos aun entrecerrados.—Mierda...tengo que orinar.

Con algo de torpeza camino hacia el baño chocandose con el umbral de la puerta y soltando una maldición por ello.

Al llegar al inodoro metió su mano entre sus parte intimas y comenzó a rebuscar.

—Mmm...donde estas? —Se pregunto mientras que con su otra mano se rascaba la nuca.—Donde esta...¡¿Donde esta?! —Exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe y bajando lentamente la mirada hacia su entrepierna notando que algo faltaba allí.—¡¿ QUE DIABLOS?! —Grito con tanta fuerza que asta los vecinos podrían escuchar.—¡¿DONDE ESTA MI PENE?!

Tanto fue su sorpresa que termino cayéndose en el suelo de rodillas.

—Q...Q—que es lo que esta sucediendo? —Se pregunto sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar en ese momento noto como un pequeño peso se movía al compás de su cuerpo.

—No...—Dijo en un susurro mientras poco a poco llevaba una de sus manos desde su abdomen asta su pecho sintiendo como habían crecido.—Esto...esto debe de ser un sueño.—Se dijo así mismo levantándose del suelo.—Un muy espantoso sueño...quizás si me lavo la cara con agua fría despertare.

Dicho esto se acerco asta el lavamanos pero al ver su reflejo en el espejo, se quedo sin habla.

—No...NO, NO! —Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas jalándose del cabello.—¡SOY UNA MUJER

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios en el primer capitulo, espero que este les agrade**

 **No es fácil escribir este tipo de historias así que espero dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció**

Tengo muchas ideas para este fic u así que espero escribir el siguiente capitulo

Los veo en el próximo!


End file.
